Yoshiaki Asakura
Yoshiaki Asakura '(''Asakura Yoshiaki) Is an S-Class mage of the Universal Court Dark Guild. His epithet is the letter '''F '''which stands for '''The Flower, his main weapons Appereance Yoshiaki is a fairly tall and lean-built very handsome man with piercing gray eyes and finely combed pink hair in various locks. He is known for being one of the most handsome man that currently exists. He wears a japanese-like bordeaux kimono. Under it he wears a purple shirt, white trousers and black boots. He is often seen with a red rose in his mouth or in his hand. Personality Yoshiaki is an arrogant, cool, collected and boastful man who likes to speak about his appereance and about himself. He is narcissist at the point of self-proclaiming The most beautiful thing ever created. In battle he retains his arrogant and cool attitude, and is not above harming children if ordered to do so. He gets furious if he's commented to be 'ugly' and he's easily prone to make his opponent suffer if he's mad. Despite his ruthlessness, he had shown to be worthy of trust and a reliable compaion. History Not much is known about Yoshiaki's history prior to his entrance in Universal Court, other than he were a ruthless mercenary ofter hired for works such as assassination or information gathering. He always hated to kill people, claiming that If everyone dies, who will admire my beauty? Magic And Abilities The Queen Flower '(女王の花 ''Joo No Hana): This particular form of Flower Magic is unique to Asakura. His main magic revolves around the manipulation of different types of roses and aromas of the same flower. When he wants to use a certain type of rose he is sourrounded by an aura of petals, of the same color of the rosa that he's currently using. This flowers are capable of shattering even the toughest armor with his thorns and its aromas can unleash various effects such as poisoning or even fool his opponents in creating illusions if one breaths determinated types of aroma. The lesser members of his guild are frightened by him and his magic. The only way to escape the effects of his flowers is to have a tremendously high magic power at the point of managing to nullify the effects of the flowers. Yoshiaki, thanks to this magic, is immune to all types of fragrances that can harm him in every possible way *'''Royal Red Rose: (ロイヤルレッドローズ Akai Kizoku Rozu): The rose that Yoshiaki uses the most: Yoshiaki surrounds himself with a red aura with red petals that floats around him, he then proceeds to use the red roses as a projectile. When struck by the thorns on the roses or smelling their fragrance, the target would be poisoned until they slowly lose their 5 senses and fell into a sweet aroma of death. The red roses can also create a dense red mist to cover the entire place and hide his position. *'Wichcraft Blue Rose': (ピンクブルー魔術 Aoi Majutsu Rozu) Yoshiaki has claimed that the blue roses are not ment for a direct attack. This is possibly one of the most lethal flowers because of his aroma: If one smells it, his senses will be under Yoshiaki's commands and will suffer alterations of reality. Yoshiaki can then create all types of illusions to break his opponents mind or simply finish them off with other attacks when they cannot react because of the illusions. When he's about to use this rose, he is enveloped in a slow, tornado-like costruction of blue petals that spread the aroma around him. *'Gentle Green Rose:' (グリーン ローズ異邦人 Yasashi Midori Rozu) Yoshiaki spreads in the area a green aroma that heals anyone who breaths it. He is enveloped in an aura of green petals while using this tecnique. *'Death Black Rose '(死の黒薔薇 Shi No Kuroi Rozu) The main roses that Yoshiaki uses for direct attacks since they haven't got any aroma. While using it, Yoshiaki is enveloped in a dark aura, with black petals slowly floating around the area. He launches an high amount of black roses ad projectiles. Upon impact, they can break anything within their reach. The power of this technique is high enough to reduce to dust even the toughest of the armors, leaving his opponent defenseless and inflicting him heavy damage. *'Bloody White Rose' (ホワイト ローズの血 Shiroi No Chi Rozu) Yoshiaki uses one or more white roses as a projectile. It strikes at the opponent's chest or back and drains all blood from their heart. As the white rose draws blood, it eventually becomes red. This is Yoshiaki's strongest attack. A single rose is enough to kill every opponents in a few seconds. Apparently, the rose seeks the heart of the enemy, so is not possible to avoid it. The only way to escape from this attack is to destroy the rose itself while it's reaching you (The only moment when it is vulnerable) or try to shield oneself from it, albeit the rose showed enough penetrating power to break even magic shields and iron armors. Immense Magic Power: Benefitting his status as Star Knight F'', Yoshiaki posses a tremendous amount of magic power, high enough to threat a Wizard-Saint Level mage. With his magic power alone, he once made a medium height house collapse. '''Enhanced Reflexes': Despite not being too much prone to physical fighting, he was able to dodge point blank attacks with quick movements and moving just beyond the reach of his enemy. Trivia -A running gag consists in him boasting his beauty to everyone, and then asking an explanation when scolded and looked bad by his companions. -His favourite type of woman is A woman nearly as beautiful as him Quote -(While looking at himself in the mirror) -''Wow... i've never seen someone as handsome as you.. Oh, that's because you're me and i'm you, everyone is just jelous about your perfection!''- -(Before entering a fight) -''I'm afraid that my roses will be again stained in blood... but better them than me...''- -(When his opponent is dying) -''Hmhmhmhm... Rest in the peace of oblivion.''